Modern Edge Craziness in Middle Earth
by FireheartNinja
Summary: When someone from the 21century is sended to Middle Earth. she must helped with the war over the one ring. But what will happen is she brings some fire power? Can i get a Muhahahaha here?  ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the Lord of the Rings (but I WISH). My characters in this story belong to me though… Will all I know present…**

Modern Edge Craziness in Middle Earth.

*Profile*

Name: Erin West

Code Name: Theory

Age: 18

Weapon of choice: Anything that shoots

/

It was a cool morning. Up in a hideout in a tree was Theory. The Hunter. Next to her was her team mate, Gravity. The rest of her team spread out in the area. There they waited for the signal. Two bird calls. After a fierce battle before, they could not lose now. A snap twig makes their heads turn to the target. Two enemy forces creep around looking for their prey; little did they know they were the prey. The one bird call ring in the forest. The two hunters in the trees got ready as they strapped themselves to the rope. They were going to swing down and take out their prey. Two bird calls then were heard…. They jumped and strike…

Fresh paint filled the air. Team Fan of Delicious Flavor had won.

"That was some sharp shoot Theory" said captain Doppler Effect

"Thank you Captain" she said "But we lost Gravity"

"With great wins come great sacrifice" said the captain

"Yeah yeah, I would got shot if my gun didn't get jammed" said Gravity trying to scrub the paint off his uniform

"Maybe you should have cleaned it like the rest of us" said Force jumping out of a tree

"Enough talk! Let's go celebrate!" said Pangaea driving up with the jeep

And with that Team F.D.F was off.

/

If you haven't figure out yet my team just won another round of paintball. Hi I'm Erin! Codename: Theory. Just graduated from high school and I'm spending my last summer with my friends before going off to college. EVERYDAY COUNTS! But anyway... My team and I are off to celebrate out victory in the best play ever Danger Zone! Danger Zone is like the best place in the world where you can go Laser Tagging. I know what you are thinking… Laser tagging after you just got done paint balling? We are just awesome like that! In other random news our laser tag team called "Club Mixers". Background story? We all come from different clubs at our school and we didn't want to hang around one group of people forever so yeah….

But enough about that stuff, this is a story about one of my crazy adventures. It's actually my first adventure. I will admit, I'm a nerd/geek but not too hard core... or am I? Ok that's sounds like a nerd… So maybe I'm more nerd than geek? Is there a difference? Whatever…

What is a 18 year old going to do? But I'm getting off topic, which I do a lot...

You must be thinking this now if you haven't. Where is Lord of the Rings? I was about to get to that. That is one of my adventures. After a computer reboot goes wrong me and my friend Gravity also known as James McGraw get send to Middle Earth during the war for the one ring. With that much said I will get back to the story.

/

The area was dark as Theory and Pangaea hid in the dark. The bell rang and the game was on.

"Hey Pangaea" whispered Theory

"What?" she whispered back

"I just lost the game"

"F*** you, I lost the game"

Having to move from their original spot after being spotted, the duo of girls ran to find their team. Sure enough in the spot where they always regroup were Gravity, Force, and Doppler. The forest.

"We are out matched!" said Force shouting through the rock music playing

"How about the tunnel!" said Theory

"No the Devil Duckies own that zone!" said Doppler

"Damn those robotics kids and their night vision goggles!" said Gravity

"What about the pit?" said Force

"No the JROTC students has an military stagey in that area, we get ambush easily!" said Theory

"How about the bridge?" said Gravity

"Yeah it's only around the corner and it's being covered by Drama students" said Theory

"Take out the Drama Club and that would improve our score" said Pangaea

"And is we join forces with Academic League not only would we control the forest and the bridge, but we can travel through abandon railroad" said Doppler

"Aren't you in Academic League, Theory?" asked Gravity

"Yes, and robotics" said Theory

"How come we don't join forces with the Duckies?" asked Pangaea "You got connections"

"Because as this moment they are in a full on war with the Holy Cows and I don't want to get mixed in that mess, so let's go find the Academic league" said Theory

After Theory was able to flag down a member of the Academic League, she was able to form an alliance with them. But then things turned to the worst.

In the mist of open fire it was full on war! Drama Club teamed up with W.O.W club to everyones surprise. The end of the game was nearing and victory was favoring the Drama/W.O.W.

"They have taken over the North railroad and our numbers are thinning" said Mark (Academic president)

"Who left?" asked Doppler

"3 of guys" he said

"All I have his Gravity and Theory" the other leader responded

"Let's charge them!" said Theory "We have nothing to lose and the game almost over!"

"I can't! My gun jammed!" said Gravity

"Of course…. Have you been shooting rapidly?" asked Theory

"Yes" said Gravity with his head down

"Again? You broke the gun again!" said Doppler

"I'll fix it" said Theory

Theory opens the gun and fixed a few of the wires but one she crossed the blue and green wire a bright light flashed. When Theory opened her eyes everything was frozen in time. Everyone but Gravity.

"Ah Gravity?" asked Theory

"Don't' look at me!" he said

A voice from above was heard

"Erin….. James…"

"God?" said James looking up in shock  
"We need your help" said the voice again and it sounded like a female

And with that from above a bright light opened the way and like that Theory also known as Erin and Gravity the one and only James were on a journey…..

/

So this is my first story! I might get crazy with it but hey why not? Review and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings if I did I would not be typing this but in my mansion in ****Malibu, CA. But I do own my characters.**

Modern Edge Craziness in Middle Earth

_Chapter 2_

Theory opened her eyes to find she was in a forest. Not any forest like the ones that you see New Zealand (get it xD). When Theory took in her surroundings she notices that Gravity wasn't with her.

"Gravity!" she called and no one answered and judging by the light it will be dark soon

"Just my frickin luck" she said to herself "I must be dreaming... This looks like a bad fanfiction story."

Theory walked for an hour till she saw a building in the distance. As she got closer, she knew what it was

"Weather-top" she breathe "Ok, I'm really dreaming. At least I can scratch this off my bucket list. I'm having a legit dream about Middle Earth"

When she looked again she saw figures walking up it. She knew it was.

"Frodo… Sam… Merry…Pippin" she said then saw the tall male figure "Aragon"

How was she going to approach them? Looking down at here clothes she still in her paintball outfit. (Never changed when they laser tagging) Not to say it was black and dark green. Not the best colors to approach people in.

"Ah… what the hell. My dream my rules" she said and she walked in weather-top direction "I do what I want!"

It was another hour till she reached the bottom of the large ruin. It was night time and if the story rights the nazgul would be coming.

'How am I going to match up to the nazgul!' she thought 'I need a weapon'

And with that thought her paintball gun appeared next to her.

'What the?'

She grabs it and shot. The wall next to her splatted with blue paint. She looked where the ammo would load and there was none. She shot again… The paint still splatted.

'Unlimited?... Cool…. Can I get a muhahahahaha' and with that Theory put on her mask and made the climb up the ruin. 'I'm about to have a nerdgasm'

Half way up the mountain, she hears the nazgul's scream. Quicken her pace she makes it to see the Hobbits.

'It's party time' she thought and hiding in the shadows, Theory watched and waited… The Ring-Wraiths appeared and the whole scene with them stabbing Frodo happened. Creeping behind the Hobbits in the shadows, Theory made her appearance and she jumped over the Hobbits landing in front of them. The Ring-Wraiths stopped at the new strange figure. Who dresses like one of them but is protecting the Halflings and the One Ring.

"What is that?" whispered Frodo before passing out

"Say hello to my little friend" said Theory behind her mask

As paint balls kit the ring-wraith they screamed in pain. What was this blue stuff doing on them and why does it hurt? Though the paint balls couldn't kill them, it gave Aragon/Strider enough time to make it back with his torch and fight back the nazgul. When it was for sure the nazgul were gone, Strider turned his attention to the masked stranger, the Hobbits tended to their injured friend.

"He been stabbed by a blade from a nazgul" said Theory behind her mask that gave her a deep voice (Thing Darth Vader but not that intense)

Strider lifting his sword prepared to defend the Halflings asked

"Who are you? One who dresses like the enemy but fights against them?"

"I know my appearance is striking but I mean no harm. I'm not with them and never have been. I'm kind of lost." said Theory

Frodo then gasp out in pain. Strider not taking his attention off the mystery warrior, tended to Frodo.

"This is beyond my skill, he needs elvish medicine"

"Then we better get going!" said Sam

While the Hobbits helped Frodo on the pony, Strider questioned Theory.

"What's your name stranger?"

"Theory" she said

"What land do you hail from?" he asked

"Another land in a galaxy far far away" she responded

"You are not from Middle Earth?" he said

"Far from it" she said

"Do you swear you are not with the enemy" stated Strider

"I swear… I want to help" said Theory

"Please take off your helmet so we may see the face we want to trust" said Strider

Theory removed her paintball helmet and her long hair fell out. Strider who thought Theory was a guy had a little shocked face just shook his head and started walking and the Hobbits were in awe.

"What?" she said and her voice was no longer Vader status

"With that mask on you sound and look like a man" said Pippin

"Oh… well let's get going! We are wasting time!" said Theory grabbing the reign on the poly and following Strider

(Time Laps)

As Theory followed the Hobbits and man, she was bombarded with questions from the curious Hobbits.

"Why is your name Theory?" asked Merry

"Because I'm never wrong" you said

"Huh?" said Pippin

"Where I come in my group of friends we all were given our names by each other. Theory can be defined as 'a well-substantiated explanation of some aspect of the natural world'. That means everything in the world has a way it came to be. I always come up with solution of why things are so I was given Theory." She said

"What is that weapon of your?" asked Sam

"It's a paintball gun" said Theory

"What does it do?" asked Merry

"Shoot paint balls" Theory said

"How can paint hurt those riders?" asked Sam

"It's shot really fast so the impact leaves a mark"  
"I never seen anything like that here"

"Because it's not of your world"  
"Where is your world?"

"As of this moment… I don't know…"

**(End of Chapter 2)**

**So yeah… I wrote all of this on English… I can write a story and get 4 pages in 30mins but its takes me 6 hours to write a 5 page on a DBQ…. Grrrr….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings! But if I did that would be awesome! I do own Theory and Gravity and any other people I make up. I will also answer questions in this chapter that don't make sense…**

**This is my first story**

**If you are wondering why the nazgul got hurt by the paintballs? They didn't like wound them but annoy them and kelp them back till Arargon came**

**There will be more stuff that doesn't make sense like stuff appearing out of nowhere… There is no science to that… So let's say magic is the cause if it…**

**I will be going crazy in some parts. Like if I ever get to the battle of Helms Deep one day… Oh it's full on craziness….**

**I don't know like how many days it takes people to get places so I'm guessing…**

Modern Edge Craziness in Middle Earth

_Chapter 3_

Aragon's P.O.V

~What am I doing? ~ I asked myself ~Letting a stranger join us, she strange and doesn't act like women here~

"Strider how long till Rivendell" said a worry Sam

"3 days" I said

I looked back at Theory who was helping Merry and Pippin climb a hill.

~She looks harmless~

Theory weapon was strapped on her back.

~How does that thing work? ~

He looked at her clothes

~How can colors be blended like that? ~

After thinking of many different possibilities, night time came and Frodo was fading

3rd Person (P.O.V)

When Frodo couldn't move on, the group stopped at the stone trolls left by Bilbo years before. While Strider and Sam went to find a pant. He was getting cold.

"Frodo? Can you hear me?" said Theory

Frodo looked at you and gave a small moan. Theory smiled.

"You know Frodo; I know you can fight this. You are strong and you will make it, don't give up. If you are ever anywhere, and you are about to give up, don't! Don't give up! You can do it and you will" she said

With that Strider came back with the plant and Arwen. As Theory helped Frodo onto the elf's horse she overheard Arwen speaking in elf. Since she and her friends are geeks/nerd they learned a few.

"~Who is she?~" said the she elf

"~A stranger who has helped us a lot~" said Strider

"~Can she to be trusted?~"

"~She took on the Ring-Wraiths and held them at bay till I can and helped~"

"~Really?~"

"~Yes, she has proven what side she on, but I been watching her~"

"~be careful~"

"Ride hard, rider fast" said Strider/Aragon

The elf then road off

"What are you doing?" screamed Sam "Those riders are still out there!"

"They are fine" said Theory

"How do you know?" asked Pippin

"I just know" said Theory smiling and they walked on for the rest on the night knowing that the black riders would no longer bother them but knew Frodo was in danger.

((Few days pass))

In the morning Theory wasn't the first one up, but of course the ranger is.

"Morning Strider!" said Theory

"Morning Theory" he said playing with what was left of the fire

"How far till we reach Rivendell?" Theory asked

"One more days walk and we can make it by night fall" he said

Strider seeing that the Hobbits were still asleep he asked Theory to walk with him. One they were out of the Hobbits ear ranger, he pull out his knife and pinned Theory up to a tree by her neck.

"Dude what's your problem!" said Theory with fear in her eyes

"Why are with us!" asked the Ranger "What do you want!"

"I want to help!" said Theory

"Why!"

"Because I know what evil the hobbit carries!" said Theory

The Ranger still holding grip on the teenager tightens his grip.

"How do you know about IT!" Theory knew he was talking about the ring

"Because I read about it! I know the entire history about it"

Strider seeing the girl wasn't lying, tighten his grip even more

"Who are you! Where are you from! Your stories, your clothes, your entire being, you are not of this world! Tell me who you are"

Theory seeing that no longer she can hide her secret… spilled

"My real name is Erin. Theory is a nickname I was given by friends for the reason I told you, I come from a different world. There, there is a story that has the entire history of the one ring (leaving out the part even the future). I was playing a game with my friends when my time froze. A voice called me and a friend of mine… I believe my friend is here somewhere so I'm looking for him too. That voice said it needs my help. I got transport here to Middle Earth. When I saw you guys at Weather-top, *gasp* I thought you could help me. But when the dark riders attacked, that left no time for intros *gasp*… So I had to help" said Theory gasping for air

Strider loosen his grip

"Do you swear, you are not with the Sauron!" he said

"Yes! I am not with Mordor" said Theory still gasping for air

Strider let go of Theory/Erin and she fell to the floor, welcoming the fresh air.

"Theory… Erin?" he said

"You can go by Theory" she said

"Theory… There more to your story isn't it?" he said

Of course there is. But Theory can't be like, 'I know the ending of the story and I know your name is Arargon' there was no way she could give that away.

"Yes, but I can't tell you "she said looking down

"Why" said the ranger

"Because it's important information I can only give to Gandalf" she said

Yes… Go with the wise wizard, who has a less chance of freaking out.

"You know Gandalf?" asked the Ranger

"No… But I have heard of him and I know he can explain why I'm here" said Theory

The ranger think the entire thing through. Gandalf would be able to tell if this girl was friend or foe. Again he went back to that she looked harmless but maybe there was more.

"Ok… you may continue with us to Rivendell and we see what Gandalf thinks of you" Strider said

"Right" she said getting up as a red mark covered her entire neck and some parts were bruised a little. Seeing the wrong, Strider helped the girl up.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. You gave me no reason to harm any of us and yet I injured you in return" said Strider

"I know you are in a hard time where it's hard to trust people, but see no harm done." Said Theory covering her neck with a zip up jacket under her outfit. "But you didn't need to be bi-polar about it"

"Come on, the Hobbits will be waking up now. We have the last stretch till we reach Rivendell" said Strider

"Right behind you" said Theory/Erin

(Time laps)

When the 3 Hobbits, 1 man, and 1 teenager reached Rivendell, they were greeted by Elrond.

"Welcome to Rivendell" he said

"Is Mr. Frodo ok!" said Sam

"Yes, I just got done healing him" said Elrond

"May I see him!" said Sam

"Yeah us too!" said Merry and Pippin

"Yes" Elrond them called an Elf to lead the Hobbits to their friend

"And what do we have here?" said Elrond now pulling his attention to you

"This is Theory" said Aragon/Strider

**(End if Part 3)**

**Ok so this was more of a filler chapter and to clear things up. If you have any other questions, I would be glad to answer them. So please review! But please no flaming. I write these stories because I need to get them out of my head so I can fill those places for other stuff… Like school…. Eww…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings! But I do own Theory and Gravity! They are my crazy characters and NO YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM! Ok on with the story! Also I'm sorry if I mix of the story line a little….**

**Modern Edge Craziness Part 4**

Lord Elrond starred at this strange girl.

"Lord Elrond this is Theory" said Aragon

"Theory? A strange name in this world. That is if you are of this world" said Elrond

"Well…. um…. I'm not of this world" said Theory with unease "I need to see Gandalf the Gray"

"Gandalf?" said Lord Elrond "He is with Frodo right now, I will call him so you may see him"

"No need to my Lord" said a voice coming down from stairs; you look to see it was Gandalf

"The Hobbits told me about their strange new friend" said the old wizard "I've been expecting you Erin"

Theory smiled when hearing that the Hobbits think of her as a friend.

"Well then seeing you two must have some talking to do, I will take my leave" said Elrond

"See you around Theory" said Aragon and he went off. Theory figured he was going to find Arwen.

"Come young one, let's go talk in private" said the wizard

The two walked through the elven city. Theory in awe of how beautiful the city was. Gandalf led her to a garden were the old man sat down.

"Please Erin, come sit" said Gandalf

"Please call me Theory Mr., Gandalf" said Theory sitting down

"Theory?"

"Yes, it's my nickname my friend gave me"

"Ah… You must be worried about your friend James"

"I'm beyond worried; do you know where he is?"

"I am sorry, but I do not. When you two were transfer here, I afraid he got transported somewhere else. But I would like to believe that where ever he is, that he would be a great help"

"Why are we here?"

"I don't know how to put this but you two have been summon to help save our world"

"Wait but there books that tells about all of the adventures"

"Yes, but they are more like what could happen"

"So they are like guild lines"

"Yes"

"Do you know what happens?"

"No but I do not need to know and I believe you should know tell anyone that you know"

"Wasn't planning on it"

The wizard chuckled.

"So… me and Gravity are here to make sure the story goes straight?"

"That's why you were called"

"Then maybe you can help me explain something"  
"To the best of my knowledge"

"Back when I held back the nazgul, my gun just appeared when I wished for it"

Theory took her gun off from her back and presented it to the wizard

"It's way advance from this time and I don't know if I should use it again"  
"Well I believe you are given the power to help you. Magic here works in strange ways. Use this power for good"

"I know. With great power, comes great responsibility" said Theory quoting Spiderman

"Word of wisdom young one" said Gandalf "Though I am curious about one thing"

"What is it?"

"How does this hold back the nazgul?" said Gandalf pointing at the paintball gun

"My guess is that since the balls come out lighting fast and hitting them, the shock from it messed with them"

"May I see how it works?"

"Sure!" and with that Theory and Gandalf went to target practice area

No one was there so once Gandalf sat down, Theory aimed and shoots. Quickly and slightly the only noise was a splat. It wasn't a center shot but it was close enough.

"I'm not the best aimer but I make sure I hit my target" said Theory

"Impressive though" said Gandalf "Would you like to join me to see Frodo?"

"Sure… Oh one sec!" Theory said and quick got out a rag she had and cleaned the target before the paint dried "Don't want anyone to freak out over this!" thinking of a Big Bang Theory episode when Penny got Sheldon's "spot" splatted with a paintball.

The wizard then lead Theory through Rivendell once again. This time passing some elves in the hall way. Theory felt the stares. Of course they would stare. She was wearing all black with some dark green.

~I need to change later~ though Theory

The two then came to a room with a gorgeous view. There they were greeted by the Hobbits that surrounded there friend.

"Theory!" said Pippin

"Hey guys" said Theory "How is he?"

"He fine and he will recover over time" said Sam

"Yeah an elf with brown hair told us!" said Merry, Theory thought they must be talking about Lord Elrond

There was then a knock at the door.

"Come in" said Gandalf

The door opens and enters Arwen.

"Hello lady Arwen" said Gandalf

"Hello Gandalf, I here to take the Hobbits and Theory to their rooms" said the she-elf

"Can I stay with Mr. Frodo longer?" asked Sam

"Once you know where your room is then you can spend as much time you want with Frodo" said Theory grabbing Sam hand and skipping out

"Hey!" said Sam

Gandalf chuckled as the other two Hobbits happily followed skipping. Arwen smiled and left the room leaving Gandalf with the injured Hobbit.

**Please review if you like! I would love some feedback! But no flaming please!**


End file.
